Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?
by Hylliy
Summary: "Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ? J'essaie de tout reconstituer... pour découvrir pourquoi il est parti"
1. Proches

**Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?** "_Proches"_

**Ventus (ami d'enfance, ex petit-ami) :** « Tout ce que vous avez pu avoir entendu sur lui est vrai. Toutes les rumeurs, même les pires, sont vraies. Il était ce qu'on appelle communément un connard, un salaud, ou tout autre mot peu avenant qui peut vous passer par la tête. Il était vraiment le type de personne que tout le monde évitait, que personne ne voulait approcher par peur de se faire agresser sans raison ou de se faire insulter parce que nos yeux se seraient croisés. Juste avec sa manière d'être... juste sa manière de s'habiller, sa manière de marcher criaient qu'il était là pour nous faire chier. Au moins, il était en accord avec lui-même : j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un qui correspondait autant aux préjugés qu'on pouvait porter sur lui. »

**Roxas (ami d'enfance) :** « Le simple fait de le connaître, d'avoir une vraie conversation avec lui faisait de moi un dieu aux yeux de tout le monde. Je sais que simplement essayer de lui parler faisait de toi son ennemi, mais c'est parce que personne n'essayait vraiment... personne n'essayait de lui parler. Ils semblaient plutôt s'approcher de lui à petit pas, accroupis, de la même manière qu'on approche un animal en qui on n'a pas confiance. Tout le monde trouvait ses yeux bizarres et flippants. Mais au contraire, les regarder attentivement permettait de lire ses attentions, de justement avoir confiance en lui. Après, il faisait aussi tout pour que personne ne l'approche. »

**Lea (père) :** « Quand les filles me l'ont montré la première fois, j'étais pas très confiant. J'étais toujours pas prêt psychologiquement à être père, alors commencer avec lui, je le sentais pas du tout. J'ai jamais été confiant dans aucune de mes responsabilités, mais élever un gamin me faisait vraiment flipper ! En vérité, ce sont les filles qui ont presque tout géré. Moi, j'étais là, à le regarder grandir, mais je sais pas si j'ai fait quoique ce soit qui ait pu aider dans son développement. La dernière chose qu'il m'ait dite avant de partir était quelque chose du genre « heureusement que t'étais là ». Alors même si je ne sais pas ce que c'est, j'ai la certitude d'avoir accompli quelque chose pour lui. »

**Elrena et Xion (mères) :** « Quand on est allés voir les enfants et que je l'ai vu la première fois, j'ai dit à Xion qu'il fallait que ce soit lui. À la base, c'était juste pour emmerder Axel, parce que je savais qu'il lui survivrait pas, qu'il allait se faire bouffer par le gosse. Et puis Xion est aussi tombé sous le charme du gosse. Faut dire qu'on aurait dit nous au même âge. Et quand je dis « nous », je parle de nous deux en même temps ! Il avait tellement d'énergie qu'il faisait autant de conneries que deux gamines excitées. Au final, j'avais raison : Axel a prit cher ! »

« Je pense qu'en voyant ses parents, il a compris qu'il pouvait être ce qu'il voulait. En même temps, on est une famille de dépravés et on le crie sur tous les toits. Juste à nous voir, ça se voit. Ouais, logique, je sais. Les parents des gamins qui passaient à la maison devaient être pareils pour avoir confiance en nous. Ça faisait plaisir de voir qu'on étaient pas seuls. Après, la solitude, je connais pas. Faut dire qu'avec Larx', c'est plutôt difficile de se quitter. Désolée, j'arrête avec les blagues. Mais au moins, notre connerie a bien fait évoluer la sienne, et être un abruti est le symbole de notre famille. »

**Demyx (petit ami à vie) :** « La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je jouais du piano dans la salle de musique du collège. Je chantais, aussi. Il a dit qu'il trouvait ça moche. Encore plus moche que le cadavre de son arrière grand-mère et encore plus faux que le sourire de sa petite sœur. Et le pire, c'est qu'il en a même pas, de sœur ! Mais après il s'est allongé par terre -y'avait de la moquette- et il m'a dit de continuer, soi-disant pour m'améliorer. Il s'est endormi au bout de cinq minutes, et moi j'ai continuer de jouer, pour m'améliorer, alors que je savais que je jouais déjà très bien. Quand j'en ai eu marre, j'ai arrêté et je me suis allongé à côté de lui. Quand je me suis réveillé, il y avait ses bras qui m'enlaçaient. Être allongé là, par terre et avec lui était tellement agréable que je lui ai dit que j'étais là tous les soirs - sauf le jeudi. »

**Naminé (sœur de cœur) :** « Ah ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Une adresse qu'il a laissé ? Bon, ok. Pourquoi pas. Vous savez, on s'est jamais rencontré. Jamais vu. Je sais qui il est, je sais tout de lui. Et inversement. Pour les gens extérieur, ça peut paraître étrange, je sais. Comment on peut être frère et sœur de cœur si on ne s'est jamais vu ? On sait même pas où l'autre habite ! Comment il a eu mon adresse, alors ? De moi. On s'est envoyé l'adresse de l'autre par message, si jamais y'a urgence. Mais on ne l'a jamais regardé. J'ai demandé à une amie d'écrire son adresse sur une feuille et d'effacer le message. Je l'ai ensuite mise dans une enveloppe que je garde toujours avec moi. Mais je ne l'ai jamais ouverte. Enfin, maintenant, ça sert un peu à rien, vu qu'il est plus là. Et je doute qu'il y ait une quelconque adresse là où il se trouve. Non, ça ne m'a pas attristée qu'il soit parti. Après tout, à la base, on ne s'est jamais vu. Qu'il soit encore plus loin ne change rien pour moi. Mais vous savez, on parle de lui : un grand tricheur. Et je sais que lui l'a ouverte, l'enveloppe où il avait écrit mon adresse. »

**Aqua (propriétaire du terrain) :** « Quand je l'ai vu arriver, il était trempé. Normal, faut dire. Il est venu à la nage. Je l'ai fait entrer et l'ai assis à table en rajoutant une assiette. Tout s'est fait naturellement dès le début, comme s'il avait toujours été là. On est passé de deux à trois couverts, Xehanort à partagé sa chambre, son lit, comme s'ils le faisaient depuis toujours. Mêmes les disputes de jeunes adultes semblaient avoir toujours été là. Et à les entendre, j'aurais même dit qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis leur première fois. Mais... à peine terminé et même pas rhabillé, il courrait aux toilettes et vomissait. C'était le seul moment où j'aurais voulu connaître un peu de son passé, pour savoir quoi faire. Mais lui, après presque une heure à vomir et à pleurer, il retrouvait la monotonie de la vie qu'on avait pas passé ensemble. »

**Xehanort (fils de la propriétaire) :** « J'ai beaucoup eu le temps de l'observer. Surtout qu'on a eu beaucoup de moments intimes. La première fois, quand il est arrivé, le soir... la nuit, plutôt -il était vingt-deux heures passées-, il avait l'air plutôt fragile. En même temps, il devait être crevé ! Il a dû nager pendant des heures avant d'arriver chez nous ! Et il aurait continué encore s'il ne nous avait pas trouvé. Il aurait continué jusqu'au bout du monde pour trouver une terre. Les autres auraient eu pitié, sûrement. Mais on n'est pas comme ça, dans la famille. On sait que les gens ne sont pas ce qu'il ont l'air d'être. Et le lendemain, il ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il était, il avait retrouvé toute sa vitalité et toute sa médisance. Il avait retrouvé son aspect de connard. Mais j'ai vu ses yeux, et j'ai vu qu'on avait les mêmes. Je ne connais pas le lui d'avant, mais je sais que sa famille devait être aussi absurde que la mienne. Je l'ai beaucoup observé et je peux le dire : il est énormément de choses, mais pas ce qu'il semble être. »

**Vanitas (lui) :** « Marrante, cette petite chasse au trésor ? Tu as quand même pris six ans pour me retrouver. On aurait même pu croire que j'étais mort, mais nan ! Je suis toujours là. Ta vie se passe bien, depuis l'temps ? Et les autres ? Finalement, ne dis rien, je leur demanderai moi-même. Il est temps pour moi de rentrer. Tu filmes ? T'as filmé toute ton enquête ? Tu me montreras, hein ? Par contre, venant de toi, je suis sûr que t'as pas arrêté de m'insulter... Tu sais, quand j'ai vu le bateau, j'ai su que c'était toi. Premièrement parce qu'il y a aucun bateau qui vient ici, et deuxièmement parce que ça concordait avec le temps d'arrivée de ma lettre à Naminé. Celle avec ma nouvelle adresse. »

(…)

« Y'a quand même une chose que j'aimerais savoir... comment va Demyx ? »


	2. Au port

**Pouvez-vous nous parler un peu de lui ?** "_Au port"_

**Eraqus (diseur de bonne aventure) :** « J'étais assis là, sur mon tonneau, comme toujours. Il est arrivé et m'a demandé de lui lire les cartes. Mes cartes à moi sont un peu spéciales, vous voyez, parce qu'elles sont blanches. C'est pas un vrai tarot, mais il est bien plus efficace. J'ai vu qu'il traversait une période difficile. Les cartes m'ont dit ''la mort d'un être cher'', mais il m'a dit que c'était pas ça. J'ai trouvé ça étonnant. D'habitude, je ne me trompe jamais, mais il avait l'air sincère. C'est fou, non ? Il a l'air orgueilleux et de se foutre de tout le monde, mais il était sincère. Alors j'ai tiré encore une fois les cartes, plusieurs fois, même, mais elle disaient toujours la même chose : ''la mort d'un être cher''. Comme ça voulait pas changer, j'ai essayé autre chose : j'ai regardé son futur. Et ça m'a dit un truc incompréhensible, une sorte de problème de maths. J'avais jamais vu ça ! C'était un truc comme ''pour que un fasse un, la transition doit être égale à la valeur de x''. Il avait l'air de savoir ce que ça voulait dire et il est parti. Je le connais pas, ce garçon, mais je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, je l'ai pas vu dans les cartes, mais dans ses yeux. Ils étaient particuliers, ses yeux. Ça fait longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu des comme ça. La dernière fois, c'était un ami et sa mère, mais ils sont parti il y a longtemps. Tout ceux qui ont ces yeux partent et se cachent. Vous le connaissez bien ? Parce que peu de gens qui cherchent quelqu'un le décrivent en l'insultant, à moins d'en être vraiment proche. »

**Braig et **_**Luxu**_** (pêcheurs) :** « Effectivement, on l'a vu passer. Il est venu nous voir, pour nous demander notre barque. On a dit non, _c'est notre barque à nous,_ on en a besoin pour la pêche. Et on pêche tout le temps,même la nuit. _Surtout la nuit, en fait._ Alors il a commencé à partir, comme si c'était pas grave. _Ça semblait effectivement ne pas être grave._ Mais y'a pas beaucoup de barques, ici, alors à qui il voulait demander ? Les autres ont des gros bateaux et partent pour un moment, il aurait trouvé personne d'autre avec une barque. _En fait, le village fait même une grève des barques. Les autres aiment pas les barques, je sais pas pourquoi._ Du coup, on l'a retenu, on lui a demandé pourquoi il en avait besoin et ce qu'il faisait là. _On pensait qu'il avait fugué de chez lui._ Il nous a dit qu'il avait en quelque sorte fugué de chez lui, et qu'il voulait partir plus loin encore. Il donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il en fuyait les conséquences. _En fait, quand on l'a vu, on s'est dit qu'il avait une tête bizarre, qu'il venait nous voir pour nous emmerder. Un énorme contraste avec le moment où il a ouvert la bouche._ Il était déterminé, et pas perdu comme on aurait pu le penser. Je sais pas ce qu'il fuyait, mais ça avait l'air grave. On pouvait pas lui donner notre barque, _on en avait besoin pour pêcher._ Mais il est quand même parti, au final. Et quand on est parti pêcher, _la nuit,_ on l'a vu dans l'eau, en train de nager, _en train de partir_ en direction de nulle part. Il était fort, lui. Plus fort que nous. _On a souhaité qu'il puisse trouver un endroit qui lui conviendrait, mais il en avait même pas besoin. Parce qu'il était fort._ Comment vous avez dit qu'il s'appelait, déjà ? »

**Terra et **_**l'homme en armure**_** (joueurs d'échecs) :** « Il est arrivé pour nous demander si on était pêcheurs. On a dit non, on a dit qu'on était joueurs d'échecs. Il croyait qu'on se foutait de lui, mais c'est vrai : on a pas de travail, on joue juste aux échecs, sur notre ponton. Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver, parce que c'est vrai que ma réponse ressemblait à du foutage de gueule. Moi, à l'époque, je me serais énervé. Parce que quand j'avais son âge et avant encore, j'étais un mauvais garçon. J'aimais pas qu'on m'approche et je m'énervais facilement. Ça m'a étonné de le voir aussi calme. Je me suis dit qu'il était pas comme moi, qu'il avait juste une aura ténébreuse autour de lui, mais qu'il la voulait pas forcément. Il avait pas l'air dans son état normal, bien que je ne sache pas comment il est d'habitude. Il est comment, d'ailleurs ? Il m'intrigue beaucoup. Je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là alors, pour rire, j'ai dit ''pourquoi tu veux prendre la mer ? Pour fuir quoi ? T'as tué quelqu'un ?''. Il avait pas l'air très amusé, il m'a fait un regard noir et s'est barré. Je lui ai quand même indiqué quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, les pêcheurs à la barque, là. Hé, il a vraiment tué quelqu'un ? Ou quelqu'un qu'il connaît l'a fait ? C'est pas mes affaires, je sais, mais ça m'intrigue. Après l'avoir croisé, c'est normal d'avoir des questions et c'est frustrant de ne pas savoir. Mais... s'il n'est pas méchant, il a vraiment tué quelqu'un ? »

**Demyx (petit ami à vie), au téléphone :** « Je t'avais jamais dit, parce que c'était entre lui et moi, et je voulais que personne ne le sache, parce que c'est entre lui et moi, mais là, ça l'a profondément marqué, et il en a pleuré, alors qu'il pleure pas, Vanitas, pas à cause de son orgueil, mais parce qu'il veut pas pleurer pour des choses inutiles, il pleure que quand c'est grave, et tu le sais, mais comme il pleure presque pas, t'as peut-être oublié... il est parti juste après, enfin, trois jours après, parce qu'avant, il pleurait trop, bref, faut que tu saches que quand tu le trouveras, i' s'ra peut-être pas bien, i' s'en voudra peut-être encore et– »

(…)

(…)

« Quand tu le verras, dis-lui que j'ai rencontré Naminé. »


	3. Réminiscences

**Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?** "_Réminiscences"_

**Lea (père) :** « J'étais pas prêt, à l'avoir. Je pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Je pouvais pas, alors je me suis toujours dit que j'en aurais pas. Ça fait quoi, trente ans ? Et à l'époque, vingt. Vingt ans que je m'étais résigné à avoir un enfant, vingt ans avant de rencontrer les filles. Elles sont arrivées comme une douche froide d'eau brûlante, comme un choc électrique agréable... comme un puissant oxymore, quoi. Larx' m'a attrapé brutalement pendant que Xi' me disait qu'elles n'allaient rien me faire de mal. Comme le gentil et le méchant flic. Sauf que j'étais face à une sorte de titan à deux têtes : celle qui veut te tuer et celle qui veut te protéger. Et c'était plutôt flippant parce qu'on s'était presque jamais parlé avant. C'étaient les voisines de mon meilleur ami, Isa, qui habitait à l'autre bout de la ville. À partir de la conversation qu'on a eu à ce moment-là, on s'est beaucoup rapprochés. Trop, diraient certains. Et c'est peu après qu'il est arrivé. C'est vraiment allé vite, je sais, mais on est tout de suite devenus inséparables, comme si on avait toujours été une famille unie et que la seule chose qui manquait était le bruit ambiant d'un gamin. Un gamin dont jusque là, je n'avais jamais espéré l'existence. Et comme c'est allé très vite, j'ai pas pu me remettre de ces vingt ans de désespoir alors j'étais perdu, je savais pas quoi faire face à lui. C'était mon gamin, mais j'avais pas l'impression de jouer le rôle d'un parent, plutôt celui de l'ami un peu idiot et complètement naïf. Surtout naïf. Quand j'ai dit qu'Isa était le voisin des filles, je l'ai dit au passé parce que maintenant, il a changé de ville. Mais il m'a revendu la maison. Du coup, on s'est retrouvé avec deux maisons côte-à-côte pour une seule famille. On a trouvé ça drôle alors on les a gardées toutes les deux. Mais quand Vanitas est arrivé avec deux têtes blondes que je n'avais vu qu'une fois et qu'ils ont pris les clés de l'autre maison -celle des filles- pour, soit-disant, ''ne pas déranger parce qu'ils comptaient se coucher tard'', j'avais rien capté alors que les filles, elles, étaient mortes de rire... J'étais vraiment trop con. Ah, et désolé de te parler de ça, ça doit être gênant pour toi. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais pas vraiment un parent à plein temps. C'est plutôt Xion qui se chargeait de ce que fait couramment la figure paternelle. On pourrait penser que ce serait plutôt Larxene, mais elle, elle l'encourageait plutôt à faire des conneries. Je suis sûre qu'il a dû t'apprendre une quelconque idiotie, ou même plusieurs. Et bah sache que ça vient de Larx'. Elle, elle serait un peu son cerveau. Et moi alors, je serais son corps. Et Xion serait son cœur... »

**Elrena et Xion (mères) :** « C'est moi qu'ai voulu un gamin. C'est v'nu comme ça : je me suis réveillée un jour en me disant qu'i' manquait un truc. Et quand je me suis servi des Miel Pop's dans un bol Winnie l'ourson, j'ai capté ce qu'il nous fallait : un gone. Quelqu'un de bien bruyant, parce que je me faisais super chier. Surtout qu'on était en pleines vacances mais qu'on avait envie d'aller nulle part. Du coup, j'ai commencé à préparer des affaires pour un potentiel gamin. J'ai aménagé une chambre, acheté des habits et des jouets, j'ai passé des berceuses dans toute la maison... Je plains encore Xion que j'ai baladé partout, obligée de m'aider sans rien comprendre. Mais bon, elle pouvait pas dire non : c'était soit ça, soit un énième jour à glander sur le canapé. Mais elle a trouvé ça drôle et quand elle a capté, on s'est marré pour le faire comprendre à Ax'. Je crois qu'il a saisi seulement au moment où je lui ai mis une tétine dans la bouche. Ça faisait quoi... même pas trois mois qu'on était ensemble et on lui réclamait déjà un truc indéfini dont l'âge se comptait encore sur les doigts. Et je pense que ''truc'' est le mot le plus approprié pour décrire ce dont on a hérité. Une sorte de chose qui fuguait tous les trois jours parce qu'il avait, d'après ses dires ''trop chaud dans la maison''. Mais bon, ça ressemblait plutôt à une crise d'adolescence -très très- précoce. Du coup, je lui ai appris que pour fuguer, fallait pas juste aller chez des amis sans prévenir, mais prendre le bus et partir le plus loin possible. Je lui ai acheté un ticket de train et de la bouffe pour trois jours. Axel a tellement flippé pendant les deux semaines où il était parti, c'était hilarant ! Xion faisait semblant de rien voir et de rien entendre, parce qu'elle était intérieurement aussi morte de rire que moi. La fugue, c'est la première chose à quoi je l'ai initié. Mais il a arrêté très vite et n'en a plus jamais refait. Enfin... tu vois. »

« Larxene et moi, depuis toutes petites, on s'est dit qu'on voulait faire notre vie juste à deux. On devait être les sœurs les plus proches qui existaient, dans tous les sens du terme. On se suffisait à nous-mêmes, chacune comblant les défauts de l'autre. On étaient seules, mais seules ensemble, pour toujours et à jamais. Irrémédiablement. Bien plus tard, quand on était aptes à vivre dans notre propre maison, on s'est trouvé un coin sympa. Notre voisin était un garçon calme, mais intéressant. On a voulu, pour la première fois, se rapprocher d'une autre personne, mais il n'est pas vraiment devenu un ami, on prenait trop de plaisir à le voir vouloir nous tuer à cause des quelques blagues qu'on lui faisait. Et puis, Axel est venu chez lui, un jour. On s'est regardée avec Larx', sans rien se dire, mais en pensant toutes les deux ''mignon mais très con''. ''Mignon mais très con'', c'est aussi comme ça que je décrivais Vanitas, quand on me demandait comment était le pauvre gosse qu'on avait chez nous. ''Mignon mais très con'', c'est drôle, non ? C'est complètement l'inverse de lui, mais ça plaisait au voisinage. Ça passait mieux que le ''sexy manipulateur'' que toi, tu avais sorti. Mais bon, les gens ont parlé, et il est devenu ''le gamin des fous, BG et salaud''. Quand j'ai entendu ça la première fois, j'étais outrée : j'étais hyper déçue qu'on ait trouvé mieux que moi pour le décrire. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est, un beau salaud. Et c'est pour ça que j'aime être sa mère. Aujourd'hui encore, je peux l'appeler comme ça... le beau salaud. »

**Roxas (ami d'enfance) :** « C'est le genre le rencontre qui te change la vie. Pas à mal, mais en différent. En très différent. Comme si, après l'avoir rencontré, j'avais pris conscience du monde dans lequel j'étais. Je me croyais taré, mais quand je l'ai rencontré, j'ai su que ce n'était pas ça... je ne croyais pas seulement être taré : je l'étais ! Quand je dis ''taré'', c'est aussi taré que peut l'être un gamin de ''huit-ans-presque-neuf'' qui croyais que la plus petite des idioties était la plus grosse des conneries. Mais à l'époque, je faisais déjà des grosses connerie - mais c'était pas moi qui ai balancé le briquet allumé sur le tapis plein d'alcool ! En fait, quand j'ai rencontré Vanitas, quand on est devenus amis, je me suis calmé. Il avait un effet apaisant... il l'a encore, en fait. Je me souviendrais toujours des sculptures en terre qu'on faisait tous les trois. Tous les après-midi, il venait nous chercher, si on n'était pas déjà avec lui à l'école, et il nous emmenait un peu partout, pour nous occuper. C'est à une de ces fois-là que s'est ensuivi le Début. Ce n'était pas de moi qu'il se sentait le plus proche, mais c'est normal puisque je suis pas son type. Et de mon côté, je sentais pareil. Comme tout le monde, Van a besoin d'être complété, mais comme son lui intérieur et son lui apparent sont presque opposés, il faut vraiment le connaître pour savoir comment il faut être. Au total, on est six -sans compter nos parents- à tout savoir sur lui. C'est pas beaucoup, mais largement suffisant. Et puis, il a trouvé Demyx. C'était marrant, leur rencontre, il m'a raconté. Van l'appréciait vraiment, mais ne lui avait jamais trop parlé. Et après leur rapprochement dans la salle de musique, il s'est mis à apprendre le piano tout seul pour pouvoir faire un duo avec lui. Mais quand il s'était senti prêt, quand il pensait avoir bien appris à jouer, Demyx s'est ramené avec une guitare. C'était la première fois qu'il jouait d'autre chose que du piano, mais en fait, il savait déjà jouer de beaucoup d'instruments. Du coup, Van avait un peu honte de son pseudo-niveau de piano alors ils ont jamais fait de duo. Faudrait leur demander, un jour. Sauf que... Demyx a arrêter de jouer depuis qu'il est parti... »

**Ventus (ami d'enfance, ex petit-ami) :** « Il n'y a pas vraiment eut d'avant, de pendant et d'après. C'est arrivé, comme ça, un jour, et c'est reparti. C'est ça, que j'apprécie, chez lui : tout est naturel. Il pourrait m'acheter une glace ou un cadeau, ou alors m'enterrer vivant ou tuer ma mère, que je trouverais ça normal. C'est fou ce qu'il ressemble à ses mères, sur le coup : sa seule logique est un oxymore - c'est lui qui m'a appris ce mot, d'ailleurs, il y a très longtemps. Et c'est à cause de ça que personne ne l'approchait : s'il est gentil avec ceux qui sont déjà proches de lui, il sera un gros connard avec les autres. Enfin, il était salaud avec nous aussi, mais on lui rendait bien. Surtout moi, d'ailleurs, comme j'avais reçu tacitement le statut de petit ami. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est vu moins souvent, qu'il a passé plus de temps avec mon frère... Ça peut sembler illogique, mais vu de qui on parle, c'est tout à fait cohérent. Alors je suis allé voir d'autres gens, ceux qui l'évitaient, et j'ai rencontré un futur ''ami à vie''. Il voulait approcher Roxas depuis longtemps, étant tombé sous son charme mais comme il traînait toujours avec Vanitas, il ne pouvait pas l'approcher. Il m'a dit ''si je vais voir Roxas, y'a le salopard sexy qui va m'arracher un membre à chaque mot que je vais dire''. Ce mec a une grande imagination, même s'il en reste un imbécile. J'ai l'impression que tous mes amis sont des abrutis, d'ailleurs. Mais ''qui se ressemble s'assemble'', comme on dit. Enfin bref, Hayner a alors voulu que je devienne son coach, que ''je l'aide à voir son prince en vainquant le dragon manipulateur''. Je lui ai pas dit que Roxas méritait tout autant le nom de dragon, comme ça j'ai pu voir son visage paumé quand il a compris qu'il était lui aussi dangereux. La même tête qu'il a eu quand je lui ai dit que je sortais avec le fameux dragon. Il a pris trois semaines pour se résoudre à aller les voir, deux mois pour arriver à ne plus avoir peur de Vani, et cinq pour se prendre un râteau de la part de mon frère. Hilarant. Mais sa présence ici était très appréciable, ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait rejoint le cercle. Même si c'est à peu près à ce moment-là que Vanitas a rencontré Demyx. »

**Hayner (ami à vie de Ventus) :** « Donc, ouais, j'ai été proche de lui pendant un temps. Mais à cause de mon déménagement, ça a pas été très long. Avant tout ça, ouais, il me f'sait peur, mais moi, j'voulais parler à Roxas. Alors j'ai observé, pendant longtemps et j'ai vu qu'en fait, il était pas vraiment méchant. Alors j'ai pensé que j'avais plus peur de lui, maintenant que je savais qu'il n'était pas complètement méchant. Mais sexy-guy était toujours aussi flippant. Et puis, il a commencé à traîner de plus en plus avec Roxas... j'avais peur qu'il me le prenne. Mais un être très charmant est arrivé et m'a un peu expliqué la situation -à cause de mes demandes incessantes- et j'ai réussi à parler à Roxas et Vanitas en n'ayant presque pas peur ! Presque, parce que j'ai quand même failli me pisser d'ssus. Quand j'ai été intégré au groupe, il m'a pris à part pour me dire un truc qui m'avait beaucoup étonné à l'époque : ''je te confie Ven''... J'ai compris deux semaines plus tard, quand je l'ai vu par inadvertance dans la salle de musique avec Demyx. Mais le soir-même, mes parents m'ont dit qu'on allait déménager un mois plus tard. Il a dit ''je te confie Ven'', et moi j'allais partir. Alors Ven et moi, on a passé les meilleurs moments de notre vie, pendant un mois. Être vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Ven, c'est comme ne jamais sortir d'un manège en marche. On tourne, on s'amuse et on oublie le temps. Et puis, on est malade mais on en redemande. Je le sentais comme libéré de Vanitas, mais pas dans le bon sens du terme. Un peu comme si on avait libéré Ven de ses entraves et qu'il ne se retenait plus de rien, même du pire. J'avais compris le message, maintenant : c'était plutôt un ''maîtrise-le, pour qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries''. Et on peut comprendre qu'il ait eu cette peur, puisqu'il m'a raconté que Ven avait brûlé le tapis de chez lui sans aucune raison. Mais même s'il a l'air d'être dur à l'extérieur, son cœur est duveteux. Mais je suis pas sûr qu'il apprécierait que je dise ça... »


	4. Lépidoptère

**Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?** "_Lépidoptère"_

**Ephemer (le papillon), à Vanitas :** « J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à te rencontrer, mais étant donné ce qui est arrivé, j'y suis obligé. Comme tous avant toi, tu as commencé ton périple de solitude afin d'obtenir l'équanimité que tu recherches. Je sais quelle est ta peine, je sais ce que tu as fait. Mais ce n'était pas toi, ce n'était pas toi qui a fait ça. Je le lis dans tes yeux. »

**Vanitas (lui), au papillon :** « Je sais ce que j'ai fait, je sais tout le mal que j'ai failli engendrer. Cette envie de mort, elle venait de moi. »

**Ephemer (le papillon), à Vanitas :** « Ils sont tous passés par là avant toi. La plupart ont disparu de la circulation pour prévenir de tout danger, et les autres, après leur fugue, sont revenus plus forts. Les prochaines années te feront comprendre la véritable part de ta volonté dans tes actes et tu sauras si c'était vraiment toi, ce jour-là. Je ne te connais pas mais tes yeux ne mentent pas. Bien que je ne saches rien de ce qui est arrivé durant ta vie, je te demande quand même : as-tu vraiment voulu le néant dans son cœur ? »

**Vanitas (lui), au papillon :** « Depuis cette fois-là, en haut, sur la falaise, je l'ai, cette envie de mort. Il était là, avec moi, et je n'ai pas su quoi faire. Le sentiment le plus fort à gagné, et me voilà ici, à avoir ruiné le choix que j'avais pris. Mais je ne l'ai plus, maintenant, cette envie de mort. Elle est partie en même temps que son âme... Il faut que je parte, ils ne doivent pas me retrouver. Je les ai vu, mes yeux, ce sont les yeux du mal. Je n'ai plus le droit de revoir qui que ce soit, pas avant de savoir ce que j'ai fait, pas sans savoir si j'ai vraiment voulu ce mal... »

(…)

« Adieu. »


	5. Six ans

**Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?** "_Six ans"_

**Demyx (petit ami à vie) :** « Maintenant qu'il est rentré, je me dis que six ans, finalement, c'était pas grand chose. Après tout, c'est un de ses points forts, de rendre toute situation normale, aussi incongrue soit-elle. Alors depuis son retour, j'ai l'impression que ces années d'attente n'ont duré que quelques instants. Bon, je dis ça, mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de le frapper les trois jours qui ont suivi son retour, tellement j'étais énervé. Il y a longtemps, il m'a acheté un foulard, il me trouvait mignon avec, apparemment. Du coup je le mets tous les jours. Mais là, je m'en suis servi pour attacher nos poignets ensemble, pour qu'il ne disparaisse plus. En soi, ça ne servait à rien, mais ça le rassurait. Oui, c'est lui que ça rassurait, de savoir que je tenais toujours à lui, que n'avais pas peur de lui. Mais de tout ce à quoi j'ai pu assister de sa part, c'était pas cette envie de mort qui allait me faire partir. Quand j'ai senti que son cœur allait mieux, une nuit, j'ai détaché le foulard, je l'ai pris avec moi et je suis allé au cimetière. Il y a six ans, j'ai creusé cette tombe, sous le saule pleureur. Dans les racines se trouve le ''Corps de fugue'', la raison pour laquelle Vanitas est parti. Derrière le manteau, sous la capuche, se trouvent ses Vestiges, les éléments qu'il a laissé derrière lui à cause de cette nuit... dont le corps. À l'époque de notre rencontre, je lui ai dit que j'étais le genre de mec qu'on pouvait appeler à trois heures du mat' pour enterrer un cadavre. Je pensais pas avoir à le faire tout seul, à ce moment-là. Le manteau, le corps et, dans la main droite, mon téléphone. Je ne l'ai que très peu sorti de là pendant tout ce temps, mais je n'en avais plus besoin - Vanitas m'en a acheté un autre, depuis qu'il est rentré. Et, dans la main gauche, j'y ai déposé le foulard. En me relevant, j'ai vu qu'il était derrière moi, et il m'a pris dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai rebouché la pseudo-tombe, et lui, avec le couteau qu'il a toujours dans sa poche, il a gravé deux mot dans le tronc de l'arbre : ''demise'' et ''vanishing''. Deux mots qui nous ressemblent et qui nous lient à jamais à travers cet événement d'il y a six ans. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'est vraiment senti libéré. Libre de toute peur, libre de tout mouvement. Il savait qu'il ne repartirait plus jamais, il savait qu'il avait vaincu le démon de son esprit, et il est redevenu exactement comme avant. En fait, si je résume, on peut dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Pas de changement, pas de disparition, on oublie tout ça puisque rien n'a changé entre temps. »

(…)

(…)

« J'ai tout de même une chose à rajouter. Vanitas m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé plus sexy que moi, où il était. Mais c'est toujours avec moi qu'il préfère pour, disons... ''se coucher tard'', si je reprends ses mots de ton époque. »

**Roxas (ami d'enfance) :** « Il est indispensable, pas vrai ? Quand il est parti, je l'ai tout de suite su. Un sixième sens développé avec le temps. Il nous sert de calmant, en gros, et quand il est parti, je l'ai tout de suite senti. J'ai fait une sorte de crise, j'ai pété un plomb et on m'a retrouvé deux jours après, dans le petit ruisseau de la forêt. Heureusement qu'entre-temps, Xion a appelé Hayner. Imaginez si j'avais dû passer six ans dans cet état... la ville n'y aurait pas survécu. Hayner, c'est comme une pilule du lendemain : il était pas prévu, mais il m'a en quelque sorte sauvé la vie quand une certaine personne s'est dit que ce serait cool de se barrer alors qu'il a une emprise totale sur l'équilibre mental de ses deux meilleurs amis ! Mais même quand Van est rentré, Hayner a décidé de rester en ville. Pas qu'il ait peur que l'aut' con se tire une deuxième fois, hein, mais il a dit qu'il se devait d'être là. Et puis, il devait parler à Vanitas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais on s'en fout. ''Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui'', qu't'as dit. Ouais bah nan, parce que ces six ans que j'ai vécu, c'était sans lui. Et sans lui c'était la dèche, c'était la merde. T'avais l'impression de retourner dans la matrice, de tout oublier du monde et d'avoir une vie à la fois emmerdante et maladive. Parce qu'Hayner, c'est peut-être une roue de secours, mais moi j'y ai pas été habitué. Hayner connaissait pas -plus- mes habitudes, parce qu'il a certes passé son temps à m'observer quand il était amoureux de moi -c'est toujours le cas, d'ailleurs-, mais il y a les habitudes en public et en privé. Et il connaissait pas les habitudes privées. Six ans sans lui, c'est comme chopper une amnésie. Sauf que là, tu sais pas ce que tu as oublié. Tu sais pas si tu as tout oublié ou si t'as perdu juste un détail. T'es dans le flou, tu te perds, et t'arrêtes d'y penser. Personnellement, au bout d'un an, j'avais déjà arrêté de penser à lui. En terme de temps, c'est moi qui l'ai le plus côtoyé, alors j'avais le droit de l'oublier le plus vite. Et puis, j'ai rien fait pour continuer de penser à lui, hein. Il est parti parce qu'il a fait ce qu'il voulait. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait, c'est comme ça qu'on a toujours pensé. Et à ce moment-là, je suis sûr qu'il voulait qu'on l'oublie, alors je l'ai oublié. Faut pas chercher à aller plus loin. Dans le temps, on s'était dit de pas faire compliqué et d'y aller toujours au plus simple. Il s'est barré parce qu'il le voulait, je l'ai oublié parce qu'il le voulait, et j'ai continué à vivre sans lui parce qu'on le voulait. Au plus simple. »

**Ventus (ami d'enfance, ex petit-ami) :** « Comme Roxas l'a dit : sans lui, c'était la merde. Je connaissais l'ampleur de sa maîtrise sur nous, mais ça m'a quand même fait un choc de me retrouver d'un coup à vouloir faire exploser le monde. On fait se qu'on veut et au plus simple, comme a dit Roxas. Faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi, même moi je sais pas, mais j'avais envie d'exploser le monde. Faut savoir que quand Hayner est arrivé à la gare, Larx' et Xion m'ont attaché dans une valise, avec juste la tête qui dépassait, parce que sinon j'aurais été en train de refaire toute ma maison avec un pistolet à eau à peinture. En vrai, je le plains, Hayner, parce que s'occuper de mon frère et de moi, même quand on sait à quoi s'attendre, c'est pas facile. Si Roxas a oublié, moi j'ai tout fait contre. On a dit ''on fait ce qu'on veut'' mais là, je pensais pas qu'il voulait. Je savais à quel point il tenait à Demyx et qu'il ne pourrait jamais le laisser seul. Mais il est parti. Alors j'ai demandé, j'ai demandé à tout le monde, mais personne ne savait, et même s'il savait, Demyx n'a rien dit. Rien dit avant six ans et six jours. Alors qu'il est revenu après six ans et neuf jours. J'ai su trois jours avant qu'effectivement, il n'était pas parti parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'il le devait. Je crois que c'est pendant tout ce temps où il est parti qu'on a vécu le plus de choses. Alors maintenant, une vie calme c'est tout ce dont on a besoin. »

**Vanitas (lui) :** « J'ai vu la forêt, j'ai vu le lac, j'ai vu la falaise. J'ai vu les maisons, ces maisons, celles de notre ville. J'ai vu les enfants, j'ai vu les grands, les vieux, j'ai vu les gens. Je me suis arrêté, dans un parc, sur un toboggan, j'ai glissé, je suis remonté et j'ai recommencé. J'ai vu les sourires, les grimaces, les boutons et les rides. J'ai vécu presque dix-huit ans dans cette ville, et pour la première fois, je l'ai vraiment vu. En six ans, tout le monde m'avait oublié, et plus personne n'avait peur de moi. En même temps, je ressemblais à un gamin devant des feux d'artifices... tout était beau, parce que c'était ma ville. En premier, j'ai vu ses yeux, puis son visage -j'ai été soulagé de voir qu'ils l'avaient fait venir pour s'occuper des jumeaux- et j'ai tout compris. Mais peu importait, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre à revoir. En allant jusque chez lui, j'ai croisé cinq fleuristes. Il faut dire que dans notre ville, c'est super courant. Cinq fleuristes, cinq bouquets. Demyx allait me crier dessus et me frapper à n'en plus pouvoir parce qu'il m'en voulait. Et comme je n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner pour mon départ, excepté ce qu'il savait déjà, il me fallait bien au moins cinq bouquets de fleurs pour me faire pardonner. Mais j'ai repensé au calcul de maths, ''pour que un fasse un, la transition doit être égale à la valeur de x'', et j'ai fait un détour pour trouver un sixième fleuriste pour avoir un sixième bouquet. Le chiffre six ressemble à un rouleau de scotch. Le neuf aussi, du coup. Pas étonnant qu'il faille allier ces numéros pour réparer mon erreur. Les bouquets ont dû faire effet, parce qu'étonnamment, le lendemain, je me suis retrouvé avec plus de suçons que de bleus sur le corps. »

(…)

(…)

« Le jour de mon arrivée en ville était vraiment agréable. Mais le lendemain, irrémédiablement, tout est revenu comme à l'habitude, l'habitude de six ans auparavant, et je suis redevenu le garçon qui fait peur. Mais, c'était différent. C'était la seule chose qui soit différente : on n'a plus peur de moi. Cette nouvelle peur ressemblait plutôt à un souvenir de l'ancienne, à un automatisme qui s'est transformé en jeu. Pour la première fois, les gens se sont amusés avec moi, et avec la peur. »


	6. Chez Naminé

**Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?** "_Chez Naminé"_

**Naminé (sœur de cœur) **: « Vanitas m'avait donné le numéro de ses mères, un jour. Ouais, elles partagent le même téléphone. En même temps, faut dire qu'elles sont toujours collées l'une à l'autre, alors en avoir deux serait plutôt inutile. Je savais pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Ce devait être une sorte d'assurance, puisque le jour où il est parti, je les ai immédiatement appelées. Si Ven sait tout de lui depuis toujours ou que Demyx sait ce qu'il ne confierait à personne d'autre, moi je connais ses doutes, ses pleurs, sa peur de son point de vue à lui, et ce qu'il pense que les autres pensent de lui. Je suis en quelque sorte une archive de sa mémoire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que je me suis présenté à Xion : « je suis Naminé, la princesse en blanc, gardienne de sa mémoire ». Elle m'a prit pour une excentrique, quand je lui ai dit ça et je lui ai confirmé que je l'étais vraiment. Elle aussi, apparemment, puisqu'elle s'est présentée comme « Xion, la reine noire, matérialisation de son cœur ». Ensuite, je lui ai dit que je l'ai appelée pour lui donner les informations qu'elle voulait sur Vanitas, que je savais tout de lui jusqu'au dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé. Il y a des choses que je savais devoir ne pas dévoiler, mais j'ai répondu à chacune des questions de Xion et d'Elrena le mieux possible. Cependant, je n'ai pas pu leur dire la raison pour laquelle il est parti. Je n'ai pas parlé du dernier message qu'il m'a envoyé. Pas à elles, seulement à Demyx quand il est venu me voir. Évidemment, il en avait déjà connaissance, comme il était sur place pendant cette nuit. Aors il m'a expliqué parce que moi, j'étais perdue. Et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent. Au départ, je croyais avoir compris le message, mais c'est quand Demyx m'a appelé, que j'ai su que je m'étais trompée. En même temps, recevoir un appel de la personne que Vanitas m'avait dit avoir tué était quelque peu déroutant. Enfin, ce qui l'était le plus était la manière dont il s'était présenté : « je suis Demyx, le copain de Vanitas ». En temps que sœur de cœur et confidente ultime, j'aurais dû connaître ce nom, mais jamais il ne m'avait parlé de « Demyx ». Et pourtant, j'étais au courant pour son petit ami. Quand Dem' m'a dit qu'il voulait venir chez moi, du coup, j'ai tout de suite dit oui, mais les trois heures qui ont séparé son appel de son arrivée devant ma porte, j'ai eu le temps d'élaborer beaucoup de théories toutes plus étranges et idiotes les unes que les autres. Les plus probables, donc. Mais à chaque fois, une chose est revenue : Vanitas n'a tué personne... »

(…)

« Dommage, nan ? J'aurais préféré le contraire. Faut dire que c'est plus stimulant. En fait, les club de cinéma de ma ville me demandent d'écrire le scénario de leurs films. Parce que ouais, je suis connue chez moi. À la base, c'était pour mes peintures en tout genre. Puis, quand les gens ont enfin compris le véritable sens de mes œuvres, que derrière les titres, l'ordre d'exposition, la disposition des tableaux des uns par rapport aux autres quand ils étaient présentées en même temps, on a compris que j'avais un grand sens de la littérature. Pourtant, je trouvais ça très clair depuis le début. Je crois que certains ont commencé à trouver les messages cachés quand j'ai fait exposer une œuvre moitié en aquarelle, moitié en papier kraft d'un ours en peluche décapité dans une pièce sombre en face de la peinture d'un petit garçon qui sourit entouré de photos d'hommes d'âge mûr avec, pour les deux, le titre « miroir ». Mais bref. Je disais donc que je voulais utiliser son histoire pour le prochain scénario. Et les gens aiment mieux, quand quelqu'un meurt. La logique de l'espèce humaine... Du coup, la version finale de mon scénario, c'est un homme-rat que tout le monde déteste parce que c'est un connard et que les rats bah, personne ne les aime. Alors il est parti en exil au village des hommes-poisson, et là-bas, on lui a dit qu'il pouvait changer sa destinée sur une île perdue. Et quelques années après, il est revenu complètement métamorphosé, super gentil, qui emmerde personne. Mais au final, c'était toujours un rat, alors on l'aimait quand même pas. Et à la fin, il se suicide. Ouais, rien à voir avec son histoire, j'en conviens. Mais la chose la plus essentielle est là : à la fin, il est toujours le même. »

(…)

(…)

« Je pense que je dois parler de ma collocation avec Demyx. Parce qu'elle a tout de même duré trois semaines. Pendant les deux premiers jours, on n'a fait que se parler de nous-même, puis de Vanitas, puis de tout ce qu'on savait de lui et de tout ce que personne ne nous avait dit sur son passé avant notre rencontre avec lui. Parce qu'on se doutait que, même si on était les personnes à qui il se confiait le plus actuellement, des choses devaient nous être cachées. On a cherché pendant une semaine pour découvrir un mot : « Another-Gaze », son nom de famille de naissance. Mais finalement on a abandonné cette voie, on s'est dit que lui-même n'était peut-être pas au courant de ce qu'on aurait pu découvrir. On a passé les jours suivant sans presque se parler. Je crois que Demyx avait compris que j'avais l'habitude du silence, et que la présence de quelqu'un d'autre faisait tâche dans ma maison. Je n'habite pas avec mes parents parce qu'ils ne s'intéressent pas à moi. Ils préfèrent ma grande sœur qui est morte le jour de ma naissance. Mais ils faisaient comme si elle était toujours là, et ça m'a saoulé... et ils parlaient beaucoup trop. Pour en revenir à Demyx, le dernier jour, il se sentait pas bien. Si il n'a utilisé son téléphone que deux fois pendant les six ans, pendant son séjour chez moi, il a pas arrêté de le regarder, comme si Vanitas allait l'appeler. Et le dernier jour, justement -enfin, la nuit avant le dernier jour-, il a reçu un message de sa part. »

**Demyx (petit-ami à vie) :** « J'avais déterré le téléphone. Première fois que j'ouvrais la tombe que j'avais creusé. Et les mains pleines de terre, j'ai récupéré mon portable et composé un numéro que je connaissais par cœur, sans pour autant l'avoir utilisé une seule fois jusque là. Il m'avait dit que Naminé était l'archive de sa vie, et j'avais espoir qu'elle sache quelque chose sur le lieu où il pouvait être. Je sais, j'ai attendu très longtemps avant de l'appeler, mais j'étais pas au mieux, avant. Quand elle m'a dit que je pouvais venir, j'ai tout de suite raccroché. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de me dire où elle habitait, mais je connaissais déjà son adresse. Quand ils se les ont échangé, il m'a dit d'apprendre par cœur celle de Naminé sans la marquer nulle part et de ne jamais la lui dire sans cas d'urgence. Quand il a disparu, quand j'ai enterré le cadavre, juste avant que je pose mon téléphone dans la main gauche du corps étendu sous la terre, je lui ai envoyé l'adresse de Naminé. Et quand je suis arrivé chez elle, une maison blanche au milieu des autres plus sombres, elle m'a fait entrer et j'ai vu qu'elle avait préparé du thé et une pizza. J'ai tout de suite su que je ne m'étais pas trompé de personne. »

(…)

(…)

« Habituellement, je dors pas, la nuit. Depuis que Vanitas est parti, je dors, mais très mal. Le genre de nuit où on se réveille toutes les demi-heures. Une des fois où j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai vu mon écran de téléphone s'allumer : c'était lui. Il m'avait envoyé un message, une phrase sans vraiment de sens pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais que j'ai tout de suite compris : ''pour que un fasse un, la transition doit être égale à la valeur de x''. Il voulait recoller les morceaux, réparer ce qu'il avait brisé. Retrouver son propre droit chemin. Et pour cela, il devait disparaître six ans. Pourquoi six ? Parce que c'est la valeur de x. Il n'y a aucun problème de maths derrière cette phrase, juste le temps de sa disparition. 'x', en anglais, ça se prononce ''ex''. ''Pour que un fasse un, la transition doit être égale à la valeur de x'', donc si je traduis ça donne ''pour que son âme soit de nouveau complète, il faut qu'il parte loin de nous pendant six ans'', soit x le nombre associé à mon ex : Ienzo. Je suis sorti avec Ienzo au collège. Il aimait lire, et moi jouer de la musique. Quoi de meilleur combo pour nous deux qu'un fond sonore pour apprécier la lecture pour lui, et qu'un auditeur attentif pour moi ? On était vraiment bien, ensemble, en bonne harmonie. Jamais on ne se serait séparé de nous-même. Un jour, Ienzo m'a dit : ''je suis le numéro six, comme le nombre de cordes sur ta guitare. Quand tu joues, j'ai le sentiment que tu m'enlaces et me caresse le dos. Et puis, le six représente l'harmonie, celle que tu recherches quand tu joues. Quand tu joues, tu penses à moi, non ? Mais alors, pour m'être complémentaire, tu dois être le neuf : mon opposé, mon symétrique. Tu es mes neuf dames qui me mettent en échec et mat, les neuf Muses en même temps, l'immortel aux neuf vies, contrairement à moi... Parce qu'à nous deux, nous formons le nombre de ma fin : quinze''. Avec Ienzo, on est sorti ensemble, mais quand j'ai rencontré Vanitas, je n'étais plus avec lui, alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait voulu qu'on se sépare. Mais le temps en dit autrement, et Ienzo n'en avait plus quand il est arrivé à sa fin. Et c'est le neuf juin qu'elle est arrivé, trois jour après qu'il ait eu quinze ans, le neuf du sixième mois... c'est à un jour égal à quinze qu'il est mort. Au début de l'été séparant le collège du lycée. J'ai longtemps arrêté la guitare après ce jour-là. Je devais passer à autre chose, trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Puis Vanitas est arrivé et un jour, j'ai ressorti ces cordes qui me plaisaient tant. »

(…)

« Mais six ans, c'est trop. S'il s'est lui-même imposé un temps si long, c'est qu'il devait vraiment s'en vouloir. Je sais que cette nuit à été traumatisante pour lui, et même pour moi, mais pour ce qu'il a vraiment fait, c'est beaucoup trop. Après tout, je ne suis pas vraiment mort... »


	7. Six VI 6

**Pouvez-vous me parler un peu de lui ?** "_Six VI 6"_

**Vanitas (lui), Demyx (petit-ami à vie) et Naminé (sœur de cœur) :** « Ah, c'est enfin le moment ? On doit parler de « la nuit ». La nuit où tu m'as tué, hein ?

-Tais-toi, abruti.

-J'ai déjà mentionné le Corps de fugue, la dernière fois. Et comme Naminé l'a si bien dit tout à l'heure : non, personne n'a été tué.

-Ouais bah j'ai bien failli !

-Et tu m'as fait super flipper, même ! Nan mais le mec, la nuit, il s'est levé et ça a fait un grand froid dans le lit alors je me suis réveillé. Il est revenu avec plusieurs couteaux dans la main, un grand sourire sur le visage, et les yeux brillant. Une vision de film d'horreur ! Et il s'est mis à me lancer les dessus ! J'aurais jamais cru devoir esquiver des couteaux lancés par mon mec, à même pas deux heures du matin et à peine réveillé. J'aurais pu crever !

-Et tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je me suis barré ?! Ouais, j'ai failli te tuer ! Y'a quand même deux couteaux qui t'ont atteint ! Et pas dans des endroits sans douleur, d'ailleurs ! Je nous ai détruit nos âmes...

-La nuit du grand changement.

-Ouais, le changement. Et t'aurais pu me prévenir, abruti ! Parce qu'après, quand ton mec m'a appelé « ouais, j'suis Demyx, j'peux v'nir ? », bah moi, j'étais paumée !

-Mais calme-toi, Nami ! Et puis, t'es intelligente, t'as compris rapidement, nan ? Surtout que Demyx a bien précisé qui il était.

-Il aurait pu dire « hey, j'suis Myde, mais appelle-moi Demyx », ça aurait été mieux.

-Wow, ça faisait longtemps que j'avais plus entendu mon vrai prénom !

-Bah, six ans, six mois et six jours. Je te rappelle qu'on a choisi de tout dévoiler à cette date exprès pour ces chiffres.

-Oulah, quand tu me dis triple six, je peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer trois Ienzo à côté de moi... perturbant.

-Euh, mec, j'ai l'impression que tu me trompes avec un mort. Pense pas à lui, s'te plaît.

-Jaloux ?

-Ta jeule.

-Bref, les mecs, vous étiez en train de parler de la mort de Myde.

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai. Bah, j'suis mort quand mon super copain m'a touché avec les couteaux et que, quand il a réalisé ce qu'il a fait, il me les a retirés et s'est caché aux toilettes en n'arrêtant pas de s'excuser. On a considéré que Myde était mort quand Vanitas a arrêter d'essayer de me tuer.

-J'aurais tellement aimé le voir traumatisé dans les toilettes. Ça devait être marrant.

-Pas quand t'as perdu l'usage de ton bras et de ton œil droit. Le sang arrêtait pas de couler, c'était horrible. Le pire moment de ma vie a été quand j'ai dû tout nettoyé... Limite si j'avais pas déjà oublié avoir failli crever pendant la nuit, tellement c'était infâme.

-Tu dis ça comme ça, mais y'a six ans, toi aussi t'arrêtais pas de pleurer. Fais pas genre, hein. T'as aussi perdu ton âme.

-Quand ton mec essaye de te tuer, c'est normal ! Mais quand tu t'es arrêté, je me suis occupé de toi. On aurait dit que tu étais... un croisement entre un phoque vivant et un éléphant mort. T'arrêtais pas de dire « ouin ! Je suis désolé Mydeuh... ouin ! », en prononçant bien toutes les syllabes. Bon, après tu t'es calmé et on a pu avoir une conversation sérieuse.

-T'étais plus Myde, à ce moment-là. T'es plus Myde même maintenant. Myde voyait parfaitement et avait pas un bras qui pendait dans le vide. Du coup, t'es devenu Demyx. Et Myde, c'est le Corps de fugue que t'as enterré sous le saule.

-La prochaine fois que t'essayes de me tuer, tu m'aides à enterrer le faux corps avant de partir. Parce que c'est super lourd, tout seul !

-Au lieu de dire des conneries sur un truc qui ne fait rire que nous, faudrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi tout ça s'est passé. Tu sais, la Volonté des Yeux, tout ça... Ce dont t'a parlé le papillon, quoi.

-Euh, ok. Mais c'est chaud à expliquer. On va dire qu'un démon a pris possession de mon corps et m'a obligé à tuer la personne que j'aimais le plus au monde.

-Ouah, j'aime cette déclaration ! Moi aussi je t'aime, tu sais ?

-Arrêtez de flirter, please...

-Mais en vrai, c'est à peu près ça. Et on peut voir si une personne est possédée en regardant ses yeux. S'ils sont jaunes, oranges, ou d'une teinte similaire, c'est que la personne est possédée. Mais y'en a qui mettent des lentilles. Du coup, trois personnes avec qui j'ai vécu en étaient, mais je l'ai pas su tout de suite.

-Par contre, je sais pas si on nous croira - même si les interviews ne vont pas sortir du cadre de notre cercle d'ami. Parce que, bah, les démons, c'est pas quelque chose de courant. C'est même plutôt inexistant. Fictif.

-Tellement fictif que j'en n'ai pas parlé dans le scénario du film inspiré de ton histoire.

-Je peux savoir exactement en quoi c'est lié à moi, ton film de merde ?

-Bah, le perso principal est un connard. En plus, c'est un rat ! Et personne n'aime les rats !

-Naminé, je te hais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Mais merde, quoi ! Arrêtez de flirter !

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Dem' ? Tu faisais pareil tout à l'heure.

-Chut !

-Taisez-vous, les filles.

-Mais. On. T'emmerde !

-Bon, raconte des détails de ton voyage qu'on connaît pas.

-Avant de vraiment partir de la ville, je suis allé sur la falaise.

-Encore un endroit où j'ai failli crever... C'est pas safe de vivre avec toi...

-Tais-toi, laisse-moi parler. Donc, la falaise, l'endroit où je suis allé avec Roxas et Ventus, puis où j'ai emmené Demyx : le plus bel endroit de notre ville.

-Je me sens super exclue, là. Je suis la seule à vivre autre part, en fait !

-En fait, la falaise est trop personnelle, je veux pas en parler. Donc, en partant -à pieds, pour ceux qui veulent savoir- en allant toujours plus à l'ouest j'ai croisé Ephemer, el papillon, et il m'a parlé de ceux qui avaient la même malédiction que moi. J'étais content de savoir que j'étais pas le seul à avoir une vie de merde. Dans la même forêt, j'ai croisé des tarés des fleurs : un mélange chelou entre « il faut absolument protéger les fleurs » et « uah ! J'adore le gigot de fleurs ! ». Pas logique, les gens. J'ai fuis le plus vite possible et un peu plus loin, toujours dans la même forêt -parce qu'elle est immense et quand t'entre dedans, t'as peur de jamais ressortir- j'ai vu un maison bien flippante comme dans les contes où les enfants se font bouffer par tout et n'importe quoi. Mais comme j'suis pas un gosse, je me suis dit que c'était sans danger pour moi. Je suis tout de suite ressorti quand j'ai vu le dessin d'un œil dans un bocal et -encore- des fleurs de partout. Je connais déjà assez de gens chelous pour vouloir en rencontrer d'autres. En fait, il s'est passé vraiment beaucoup de choses dans la forêt, quand j'y pense... j'y suis resté pendant deux ans, quand même. Brrr... y'a des trucs dont je veux absolument pas me souvenir. Bref, on s'en fout du reste, on passe directement à Aqua et son magnifique enfant appelé Xehanort. Ou sexy-boy, si on veut. Ce mec était aussi génial qu'horrible. Enfin, c'était pas de sa faute, hein, mais on pouvait pas coucher ensemble sans que je me mette à vomir. C'est à cause de Demyx, ça ! Je me sentais vraiment comme le pire des connards -je le suis déjà, mais pas avec Demyx- alors que je lui avait déjà fait assez de mal comme ça. « Hé, Dem', j'ai couché avec Xehanort, c'était vraiment trop bien. Sinon ton bras, ça va ? Ah, tu peux plus le bouger ? Dommage ! ». Le retrouver dans ces conditions, ça l'aurait vraiment pas fait, c'est pour ça que j'ai tant de fois côtoyé leurs toilettes.

-Au moins tu respectais ta condition de salopard.

-Je t'emmerde. Je me sentais un peu gêné envers Xehanort et sa mère qui comprenaient rien, mais je pouvais pas leur raconter. Et ils voulaient pas savoir, d'toute façon. Mais si on oublie ce détail plutôt dégueulasse, c'était génial de coucher avec lui, je conseille. Même si Demyx est le best !

-J'ai dit la même chose tout à l'heure, c'est pas bien de copier les autres !

-J'étais aux toilettes pendant que tu faisais ton interview, je savais pas que t'en avais déjà parlé !

-M'en fous, t'es quand même un copieur.

-Les mecs, si vous continuez d'être chiants comme ça, je vais me servir de vous comme modèles pour des toiles illustrant la torture des temps modernes. Et croyez moi, vous allez pas apprécier.

-Oui patron !

-C'était bien de vivre avec eux, loin du monde, de disparaître de la circulation. Ne rien faire de ses journées, c'était vraiment cool. Sauf au début où j'étais en pleine pénitence. Enfin, le début à duré trois ans... plus les deux années dans la forêt... En fait, j'ai à peine passé un an dans un bon mood. Mais j'aimerais bien y retourner. Pas tout de suite, par contre, mes parents péteraient un câble. Six ans de disparition, c'était tranquille. Le plus dur, c'est le retour. »

* * *

L'histoire continue pour une partie 2 dans "Que je vous parle de moi" et une partie 3 dans "Juste, parlons d'eux" !

Merci d'avoir lu la première partie !


End file.
